


babysitting

by Manaldossani



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaldossani/pseuds/Manaldossani
Summary: Jonathan and Nancy have plans to stay at home and do their usual — absolutely nothing. But, Nancy’s mother has other plans for them.





	babysitting

It’s a Friday night. Jonathan was on his way to Nancy’s after learning that no one was going to be home. The party was at Dustin’s for a sleepover, and the Wheelers were going out for dinner. 

 

Just as Jonathan was about to ring the doorbell to his girlfriend’s house, Karen opens the door.

“Oh good Jonathan’s here! You could help Nancy out tonight.” She says, tapping his back as he looks at Nancy confused, who is walking towards the front door. 

“Help you with what, exactly?” Jonathan whispers into her ear as Karen and Ted walk out. He notices Holly in the living room, playing with her dolls and suddenly now knows the answer to his own question. 

“Change of plans.” She says after closing the door and pouting at Jonathan. She points to Holly and Jonathan slightly shrugs as he walks to the living room to where Holly is. 

“Holly, are you tired? Do you wanna go down for a nap?” Nancy asks Holly while half-glancing at Jonathan, who was sitting on the couch. 

“No! I’m not tired.” Holly replies, without looking up from her dolls.

Nancy rolls her eyes and gets up to sit next to Jonathan. 

“I’m sorry, it was last minute. You can leave if you want, I don’t expect you to stay here.” Nancy says as she lays her head on Jonathan’s shoulder.

“No I’m staying here. This can’t be that hard, c’mon.” He says, leaning back on the couch as they both watch Holly play with her dolls. Holly gets up from the floor, leaving her toys on the floor as she walks towards Jonathan and Nancy. 

“Nancyyy, I’m bored. Can we do something?” She asks Nancy, who is now looking up at Jonathan from his shoulder as he laughs softly. 

“What do you wanna do?” 

“Can we watch a movie?” 

“Yeah, sure. Which one?” 

“Cinderella.” 

“Great. That’s my favorite one.” Jonathan interuppts as Holly laughs. Nancy gets up from the couch to look for the VHS tape. She inserts it into the VCR and turns on the T.V.

“Holly, do you want popcorn?” Jonathan asks Holly, who is now sitting on the couch right besides the T.V. 

“Yeah!” She replies enthusiastically. 

Jonathan gets up to go to the kitchen as Cinderella starts to play. 

“Nance, I think I need some help.” He says, walking into the kitchen. Nancy knew he didn’t need help, he’s been making popcorn for the party every time they came over to play D&D. She knew what exactly he had meant by “help.” 

“Okay.” She replies, getting up to follow Jonathan to the kitchen. The popcorn was already popping in the microwave, Nancy could hear it. As soon as she walked in to the kitchen, Jonathan grabbed her from the corner and pulled her in, smirking. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. He can feel her smile as they kiss, as she puts her hands on his chest and continues to kiss back. His hands were on her waist as one of hers ran up and into his hair, slowly pulling it. Nancy slowly tries to pull away.

“Mm, Jonathan, if she hears us, we’re BOTH dead.” She says as he laughs while grabbing her ass. 

“Stoppp,” she whispers before playfully hitting his chest. She microwave starts to beep as the popcorn is done and Nancy walks away from Jonathan to take it out and pour it into a bowl. Jonathan adjusted himself.

“Let’s go. And keep your hands to yourself mister.” She says before heading out as Jonathan follows her. 

+++

 

We were almost to the part where Cinderella and Prince Charming dance. For the past hour. Jonathan and Nancy kept looking over to Holly to check if she was asleep, but she wasn’t. Her eyes were closing as she was watching, but they opened as soon as Cinderella talked. 

“This is getting boring. Can we do something else?” Holly asks, looking towards Nancy. She rolls her eyes. 

“What else do you wanna do? You’re supposed to be sleeping.” Nancy replies.

“I’m bored!” 

“Okay, okay. I have an idea.” Jonathan says. Nancy looks at him and raises an eyebrow. 

“She’s tired. She needs something to have her sleep. I’m gonna do something, go along with it.” He whispers into Nancy’s ear before getting up.

“Nancy Wheeler, may I have this dance?” He asks, letting his hand out. 

Nancy smiled and held his hand, getting up with Jonathan. He stands next to the T.V., just enough so he could see how Prince Charming and Cinderella were dancing, to try to attempt and do it exactly like they are. They both bow down before each other. He kisses the top of Nancy’s hand before putting his right hand on her waist and the other in hers. Holly is watching closely, smiling, but also very tired. Jonathan and Nancy move slowly to the music from the movie, trying to copy every move they were doing. He was trying to keep a close eye on Holly, to check if she was asleep yet. Jonathan twirled Nancy before pulling her back in closer to him, as she watches him, impressed. Wow, she thought. Jonathan Byers can dance. Holly was asleep, but he didn’t want to stop. Nancy knew this, but she also didn’t mention it. He sways slowly to the music as Nancy lets go of her hand intertwined with his and puts both her arms around his shoulders. 

“I love my Cinderella.” He says, looking down into her eyes.

She smiles. “Eh, princesses were never my thing.” 

Jonathan laughs and leans down to kiss her lips softly, cupping her cheeks. She smiles while kissing him back, holding him tighter. 

“You know she’s asleep right?” She says to Jonathan, who was still swaying to the music as they pulled away.

“Yeah, I know.” He says, smiling down at her as she rests her head on his chest as they continue to dance.


End file.
